


I Don’t Care What They Say, I’m in Love with You

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallaghers still don't like Mickey, M/M, Mentions of Canon, Protective!Ian, insecure!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian defends Mickey to Fiona for the millionth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Care What They Say, I’m in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. I heard this song for the first time in while on the radio and it inspired this. I think the section I included really reflects how Ian feels throughout this fic

“…the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth”  
Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

"How long have Ian and Mickey been together now?" Vee asked Fiona one night as they shared washing up duty.  
"Ian's coming up 28 so almost 15 years I guess. Never thought it’d last" Fiona rolled her eyes as she plunged her soapy hands back into the water.  
“Who’d’ve thought those two would have the most stable relationship out of all of us?” Vee chuckled as she stacked the clean plates. “They’re so touchy-feely it’s almost gross”  
“What the hell are you talking about? Mickey’s never been the affectionate type, he’s a damn Milkovich for fuck’s sake” Fiona scoffed. She’d always thought Mickey wasn’t good enough for her brother, time and time again Mickey had proven that.  
"Have a look" Vee gestured, with the now dry plate, into the living room. Said couple were sitting on the couch together, along with the younger Gallagher siblings watching TV. They both watched the two men who had their legs tangled together and were whispering softly to each other. Fiona smiled at how happy her younger brother looked, even though she didn’t like the source.  
"So what, they're happy" Fiona shrugged, turning her attention back to Vee.  
"No, it's more than that" Vee countered. "Have you noticed that they're very rarely apart?"  
"They both have jobs with different hours" Fiona pointed out.  
"When was the last time Ian came over here without Mickey in tow? When was the last time Mickey looked like he actually wanted to be here?" Vee raised an eye brow at her brunette friend.  
"Looks pretty happy now" Fiona mentioned as she glanced over Vee's shoulder. Mickey now had his head on Ian's shoulder, his eyes half closed. Ian was running his hand through Mickey's hair, as though to lull him to sleep. The only nice Milkovich was a sleeping one. 

The next morning Fiona came down the stairs to find Ian asleep on the couch with Mickey lying on top of him. Ian's arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller man’s back. Fiona tried to pass them was quietly as possible but forgot about that damn squeaky floorboard at the bottom of the stairs. Ian's eyes fluttered open at the noise and he looked around to find his sister standing over him.  
"Morning" Ian whispered, shifting slightly under Mickey's weight causing the older man to grunt in his sleep. Fiona watched as Ian smiled down at his sleeping partner, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face.  
"Breakfast?" Fiona asked quietly. "Coffee?"  
"Meds first" Ian replied. "Can you pass me that bag?" He pointed at the backpack that was lying on the floor under the coffee table. Fiona did so. Ian pulled several white pills from the bag, tossed them in his mouth and chased them with a swig from the water bottle that sat on the coffee table. All the while Mickey continued to sleep on top of him.  
"How's Yev and Lana?" Fiona asked, perching herself on the arm of the chair across from her brother. "Haven't seen them for a couple of weeks"  
"Lana took Yev to Florida for the summer" Ian replied, his voice low and quiet.  
"You two didn't want to go?" Fiona inquired.  
"Would've loved to, but Mickey couldn't get the time off work" Ian shrugged as Mickey shifted on top of him again, murmuring unintelligibly.  
"You can't do anything on your own?" Fiona meant it to as a joke but by the look on Ian's face, it certainly didn't come out like that.  
"Mickey can't sleep alone" Ian bit out, wrapping his arms possessively around his partner.  
Fiona rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, just walked into the kitchen to start the coffee.  
‘Here we go again’ Ian sighed. He tried to shift out from under Mickey but the older man wouldn’t let him, gripping the redhead tighter in his sleep.  
“Stop movin’” Mickey mumbled without opening his eyes.  
Ian chuckled softly. “Mick I gotta pee, do you really want me to pee all over you?”  
Mickey sighed and shifted so Ian could stand up, all without opening his eyes. Once he was alone on the sofa, Mickey curled into himself and buried his face into the back of the sofa. Ian dropped a light kiss on the back of Mickey’s head before wandering over to the kitchen where his sister was watching him.  
“Don’t give me that fucking look Fi” Ian snapped as he opened the fridge.  
“And what look would that be?” Fiona asked. Ian rolled his eyes and shut the fridge, turning to face his sister. Fiona leant back on the kitchen counter and sipped at her coffee.  
“The same look you’ve been giving me since I was seventeen” Ian hissed, angrily. “It’s your ‘he’s not good enough for you look. The one you seem to only ever give me”  
“I’m only looking out for you” Fiona replied, a little too loudly, into her coffee cup.  
“Would you keep your fucking voice down?” Ian whispered, glancing over at his still-sleeping husband. He lifted his left hand to run his fingers through his hair when Fiona grabbed at it, staring at the simple silver band that now adorned his ring finger.  
“When the fuck did that happen?” Fiona shrieked. Ian pulled his hand out of her grasp.  
“Last week, we went down to the court house” Ian replied, sighing at her dramatics.  
“Why didn’t you say anything to us?” Fiona asked.  
“Debs and Carl were there, they were our witnesses” Ian responded, side stepping her to get to the coffee. “I didn’t tell you and Lip because I knew you two wouldn’t agree”  
“You’re fucking right I wouldn’t agree; you’re stuck with him for life now!” Fiona ranted.  
“He proposed to me, Fiona and it was the best fucking night of my life. I wanted to tell you all about it but I didn’t want to fight with you” Ian revealed, his voice louder than intended.  
“But marriage is huge! There’s no going back from it!” Fiona  
“And you’re such a perfect fucking example! You married a guy you’d only known for a fucking week! The ink was barely dry on the divorce when you were about to marry the next one!” Ian attacked her. “I’m so sick of you looking down on my relationship when the longest you’ve been with a guy is barely two years!”  
“Ian…” Fiona fought back tears. “He’s a fucking Milkovich”  
“And I’m a fucking Gallagher, my brother fucked over his sister. Do you have any idea what Lip did to Mandy?” Ian demanded.  
“We’re not talking about Lip” Fiona replied timidly.  
“Of course not, then we’d have to talk about the fact that he was fucking his married professor! Ian shouted, his anger bubbling over.  
“I don’t like the way he talks to you” Fiona tried a different tack. “He’s a criminal, Ian”  
“Seriously? That’s what you’re going with? Do I need to remind you about Liam and the coke? Or how about that little road trip you took that broke your parole. What about that time Lip and I were caught with that stolen car? Or the time Carl ended up in juvie for dealing? Debbie was lucky she wasn’t charged with kidnapping when she took that kid! Fiona we’re all fucking criminals, we’re Southside” Ian fumed. “The difference between us and Mickey is that Mickey was trying to survive. You have no idea what it was like for him, living in that house with Terry. You think Frank was a bad father, Terry makes him look like a fucking saint” He glanced over at Mickey again but the other man hadn’t seemingly moved. 

The reality was Mickey was wide awake, unable to fall back asleep when Ian left the sofa. He could hear the siblings squabbling. He saw each time that Ian glanced over and heard every hurtful word Fiona had said. When Ian’s attention was back on his sister Mickey slowly got up and pulled Ian’s hoodie over his head and picked up his phone and wallet before heading out the front door, making sure to slam it has hard as he could.  
The noise broke the fighting siblings apart and Ian lamented his husband’s departure.  
“Thanks a fucking lot Fiona” the redhead snapped before tossing his empty cup into the sink and grabbed his things from the living room before chasing after his husband. 

“Mick, wait please!” Ian flew down the front steps after his husband. Mickey stopped but didn’t turn around until he’d gathered himself, not wanting Ian to see how much Fiona’s words had hurt him. Even after all these years the fact that Ian’s family still didn’t accept him still cut Mickey deep. Ian was always quick to defend the older man but Mickey wished he wouldn’t, Fiona was only speaking a truth Ian couldn’t see.  
“I wish you’d stop doing that” Mickey snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I don’t let anyone talk shit about you, especially my fucking family. After all this time I thought they’d get the message” Ian matched Mickey’s body language. “After all this time I thought you’d get the message”  
“Honestly, part of me is still waiting for the other shoe to drop” Mickey said quietly, avoiding Ian’s gaze. Ian let his arms drop to his sides as he stepped closer to Mickey.  
“Take the ring off and tell me what the inscription says” Ian demanded softly.  
“You know what the fucking inscription says” Mickey replied, glancing down at the simple silve3r band that was one his left hand.  
“Read it to me Mick” Ian said.  
Mickey sighed and took the ring off. “I don’t care what they say, I’m in love with you” Mickey read.  
“I’m in love with you, I don’t care what they say” Ian pulled his own ring off and read what was on the underside of the silver band. Ian stepped even closer to his husband and took the older man’s face in his hands. Mickey slipped the ring back on his left hand as Ian pulled him in for a kiss.  
“I don’t care what they say” Ian repeated as he slipped his own ring back onto his finger. “I will always defend you and you’re just going to have to deal with it”


End file.
